Project Summary/Abstract Innovative Design Labs (IDL) proposes to create a system for the sensing and control of stand-to-sit motions of a wearable bionics suit. Currently 5.6 million people in the US have impaired mobility from a number of different causes. The primary means of mobility for many of these patients is the wheelchair as it has been for most of the last 50 years. Despite all the benefits introduced by widespread use of the wheelchair, it remains a less than ideal mobility solution. Exoskeleton suits have the potential to empower individuals with impaired mobility with an alternative to wheelchairs that allows them to stand up and walk independently within their home and community has the potential to more fully reintegrate these individuals into society while also further improving their health and quality of life. For exoskeletons to gain acceptance in every-day independent home and community use, many control and safety related functionalities still need to be addressed. Our proposal seeks to address one of the gaps in allowing for independent use of exoskeletons in the home and community, namely, functionality to transition from standing to sitting in a safe manner. The proposed work will provide exoskeleton users with the new ability to independently sit down without assistance and confidence in being able to do so without falling and risking possible injuries. It aims to significantly change the way exoskeletons work thereby facilitating their adoption into the market and directly impacting the lives of individuals with disabilities.